geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Doris
Doris Turner-Smith (born March 3, 1982) is a semi-retired wrestler, the older twin sister of Max Turner, and the cousin of Scott Whiteman. In every federation she has joined she plays the archetype of the "evil twin". Whereas Max is always the goody-two-shoes, she portrays the vile villainess. She is currently married to Nick Smith with a son, Ted. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2001) Doris debuted with her brother, Max, and her cousin Scott under the tutelage of Gemini Drake. During her practice match against Casey Schultz, she was attacked from behind by Paige. The two feuded up until the last pay-per-view, Judgment Day, where she won their one-on-one contest via pinfall. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) The Great Flame of Unity (October-November 2001) Doris made a surprising debut as a member of a new cult founded by homosexual sumo Homoushi and his partner Bodacia on Halloween. She was brought in under Chris Benoit's wing where she received the "blessing" of the Great Flame of Unity from fellow cultists William Regal and Roseanne Barr. Max tried to stop her from receiving it, but was too late. This was to spark a feud between Max and Homoushi, but the plan never came about. The following week, Chris Jericho returned to the EIWF with his new stable, Nightbreed. After each member (William Michaels, Michael Thomas, Talon Frost, Tobias Redhawk, and Ethan Frost) introduced themselves to the EIWF public, Doris stepped out as the mouth of the cult. She belittled Jericho for leaving the company when he was needed the most, and tried to convince him and his brethren if they joined they'd be forgiven. This didn't go over too well with the vampiric group as they beat her down. She was saved by Regal and Benoit before too much damage was done. This was to lead to the Great Flame of Unity to face off against Nightbreed, but nothing came about it. Homoushi, Bodacia, Regal, and Roseanne were released from their contracts a week later. Doris and Benoit broke out of the cultist gimmick to form a tag team. Singles Competition (November 2001-January 2002) Doris was one of few people who welcomed Christina Ittner back to the company. She sang a song to her newborn daughter, which only garnered a hateful speech from Christina. The original plan afterward was for her to attack her during the triple threat Women's Title match against Lita and Fluisa, but these plans didn't go through. Instead, she had an impromptu brawl against Williamsville Wrestling Federation rival, Paige, that resulted in them being pulled away from security. Following the Final Countdown pay-per-view, Doris tried to gain new grounds to make herself stand out among the people. This led to her trying to gain the good graces of Alanna and Stevie Nelson. She was once again ignored. She was among the many people to leave the EIWF with Gemini and the others before its closure. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) Managing Diamond Dallas Page (March 2002) Doris signed onto the Xtreme Wrestling Federation in March 2002. Here she was reunited with EIWF friends Mahalia and Lita. After a brief talk with the XWF President, she was paired off with then-European Champion, Diamond Dallas Page. After DDP lost the title to Gemini Drake, Doris took a brief sabbatical from the XWF to attend her best friend's funeral. Return and Women's Champion (May-June 2002) A month after her departure, Doris returned to a standing ovation. However, the audience's praise wasn't needed as she started to show a mean, twisted side to herself. At the same time, she began accompanying Chris Benoit and Billy Gunn to the ring during their matches. She made a challenge to Lita if she could beat anyone on the roster they threw against her she'd have the right to challenge for any of the titles. Many thought she would challenge Gemini for his European Championship, but she later revealed she wanted to face Stephanie McMahon for the Women's Championship instead. The match was set to take place at the pay-per-view, Road to Nowhere. Before the show took place, she struck Stephanie in the shoulder with a wrench and trapped her in the Crippler Crossface. She applied the same hold onto her during the match, resulting in the submission victory. Doris thanked no one for her championship victory, claiming she is who she is because of herself. This didn't sit well with Mahalia Pendragon, one of the popular girls on the roster. Mahalia called her out for her selfishness, but her speech fell on deaf ears. She later dumped blue ink on her, one of her usual famous pranks. She later dyed blue streaks in her hair, claiming it was done by the ink. She praised her new look rather than criticize it. Their match took place during the Friday night show, Fury, where she lost to Mahalia's Dragon Claw submission hold. Feud with Rain (July-August 2002) The following week, Doris demanded her rematch for the Women's Championship. Instead, the match was granted to Vice President Jeff Hardy's wife, Rain. Rain and Mahalia were no strangers to one another in the ring, and it was the VP's girl that gained the title victory. Doris attacked Rain in a fit of rage following the match. The beatings continued in the backstage area, the parking lot, etc. Lita and Jeff threatened to suspend Doris if she continued her rampage. Doris told them if they give her her forsaken rematch she'll stop. They complied and the match was set. The girls met at the July pay-per-view, Royal Rampage, where Doris was unsuccessful in winning the title. Doris wasn't finished with Rain, not by a long shot. Regardless of what show it was, she'd find ways to try to get under her skin, whether it be harassing her about her looks, her husband, etc. The following month, Rain made a proposition, beat her for the Women's Title at their next confrontation or never get another shot as long as she's the reigning champion. Doris accepted the terms and dedicated the match to her departed friend, Jessica. Try as she may, she was unsuccessful once more, thus leading to her being banned from the title. Days after the event, Doris was hit by a speeding car that resulted in both her legs being broken. Return and Quest for the Title (November 2002-February 2003) Nearly four months after her accident, Doris rehabilitated quick enough to rejoin the roster as a face character. Her first act upon her return was to accompany Max to the ring for his XWF Championship Hell in a Cell match against Jeff Hardy. Around this time, she was dressing herself up as an attorney and had an attitude mirroring that of Reese Witherspoon's character from Legally Blonde. In December, it was announced she was finally making her return to the ring as part of a fatal-four way elimination match to determine the number one contender for the Women's Championship at Survivor Games. The other competitors were Rain's sister Skylar, Meredith, and Vyxen. She made it to the final two, eliminating Skylar immediately after she pinned Meredith. She and Vyxen had a brutal one-on-one contest, even getting her in the crossface at one point. Her efforts weren't enough, as she fell to the Evenflow DDT. Throughout January, Doris accompanied Chris Benoit during his matches upon his return. She stayed at ringside to witness his Royal Rumble victory to gain a free shot at the XWF Championship at WrestleMania II. However, in February, she gained a shot at the Women's Championship against Vyxen at the February pay-per-view, St. Valentine's Day Massacre, by defeating Tazz. Vyxen awarded her this opportunity as Doris was one of few who stood by her side when she was still with Raven as he feuded with Ted Guthrie. She adopted a new policy she followed, saying "If you want something, you must have honor, respect, and dignity" or as she called it, H.D.R. Even after Vyxen broke up with Ted, she still held respect for her. The two had their match, which Doris lost when her crossface was reversed into a pin. Feud with Max and Nora (February-April 2003) Following Benoit's victory in the Rumble, Max and Nora grew jealous over the attention they were getting over them. Despite their difference, Doris and Nora begrudgingly worked together to win the Diva Tag Team Championships from Skylar and Azrael. At the April pay-per-view, Redemption, Nora and Doris faced off in a one-on-one bout, which Doris won via submission with the crossface. Shortly after their match, Benoit was brutally injured after being thrown into a pit of broken glass against Max. The act made the two see what their jealousy cost them. Departure (June 2003) Doris took a break from the XWF, complaining of feeling sick after defeating Nora. She later found out she was pregnant and had been for some time without knowing it. Two months after her last on-screen appearance, Doris parted ways with the XWF to take time to becoming a mother. On June 24, 2003, Doris welcomed her son, Theodore Christopher Smith, into the world. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Debut and Feud for the Hardcore Title (September-October 2003) Doris signed onto the short-lived IWF ran by Eric Bischoff and Kali Brown. In her debut, she wanted to prove how much of a challenge she can be to the rosters, both male and female, but particularly the male. Her first step was to win the Hardcore Championship, which was under the 24/7 rule. On October 7th, she defeated the champion, Brimstone, but was shortly pinned after by Enzeru Desuno. She would try to win the title back several times only to come up short. The Nightmares (October-December 2003) Sometime in October, Johnny Banks teamed with Tazz and Ted to ambush Adam Pyro, a man who had previously assaulted him and Gemini outside the wrestling world months prior. The result of the attack saw the three throwing Adam into a dumpster and setting it ablaze, supposedly killing him. The following Friday show, Star Storm, Doris was put in a match against Tazz. While she dominated for a while, he locked her in the Tazzmission. She was saved by a police officer before she could tap. This cop ended up being her husband, Nick Smith, who aided her in beating the Human Suplex Machine to a pulp. The assault would move onto Ted and eventually Gemini Drake. Doris and Nick made a challenge to Tazz and Ted: a tag team match at the October pay-per-view, All Hallow's Eve. If they won, Ted and Tazz would turn themselves in to the police for the murder of Pyro. If Ted and Tazz won, the charges would be dropped. No matter how many times the two tried to cheat to win the match, they eventually failed as Doris was pinned by Ted. Following the pay-per-view, Nick and Doris continued to assault Tazz, Ted, and anyone associated with them, including the IWF Champion Rambo Mitts. Nick wanted to fight for the IWF Championship, but he knew as long as people like Gemini and his group was around this was going to be impossible. The duo battled against the Natural Born Thrillers - Gemini, Ted, Tazz, Ty Willem, Johnny, and Mitts - into November. Before long, they were able to obtain new members in Crowbar, Kurt Angle, Brimstone (using his Synn name), and Ivory to form the Nightmares. Nick, Doris, Kurt, and Crowbar were set to face Gemini, Ted, Mitts, and Ty in an elimination tag match at Survivor Games. The IWF closed its doors before it could happen. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Crippler Crossface (Armtrap crossfacehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2SNQqLwzZo) - 2001-current - adopted from Chris Benoit * Overdrivehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnLTf0R5y3E - 2003 - used in XWF * Tiger Bombhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmeHoVWwKbw - 2001 - used in WWF and EIWF; used as a regular move Signature Moves * Moonsault * German Suplex variations ** Bridging Pin ** Release ** Avalanche ** Honesty, Dignity, Respect (Triple German Suplex) * Arm wringer * Northern Lights Suplex * Snap Suplex * Hurricanrana * Lariat * Monkey Flip * One handed bulldog * Handspring back elbow smash * Diving crossbody Wrestlers Managed * Max Turner * Scott Whiteman * Gemini Drake * Nora * Chris Benoit * Billy Gunn * Nick Smith * Kurt Angle * Crowbar * Ivory * Brimstone * Diamond Dallas Page * Homoushi * Bodacia * William Regal Nicknames * The Bad Twin * The Female Wolverine * Crazy Cult Lady Entrance Themes * "Blood Brother" by Jim Johnston (2001) - WWF - used as Gemini's student * "The Dark Messenger" by Nobuo Uematsu (2001) - EIWF - as a member of the Great Flame of Unity * "Koori no Knife wo Daite (Embracing the Ice Knife)" by Megumi Ogata (2001-current) - EIWF/XWF/IWF * "Crush 'Em" by Megadeth (2003) - XWF - as a member of the Nightmares or teaming with Nick Smith Championships and Accomplishments Xtreme Wrestling Federation * XWF Women's Championship * XWF Diva's Tag Team Championship - 1 w/Nora Intense Wrestling Federation * IWF Hardcore Championship Trivia Coming soon Category:Wrestling Category:Characters